Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers Of Chaos
by Aura444
Summary: When an ancient threat arrives to the world of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon a new hero is has to rise to stop this threat, so...who's up for an adventure? there are NO slot left!
1. Prologue

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers Of Chaos: Prologue.**

**Me:( is seen playing Halo 4 in a bored expression until a burst of light is seen from the laptop)**

**Laptop: Aura444!**

**Me: Oh crap its the Fuzz!**

**Laptop: What? No you idiot it is the voice of your Laptop you dumb ass.**

**Me: Oh... wait a minute, WHY the hell are you here!**

**Laptop: You haven't made a single update in a long time.**

**Me: Woah, Woah, Woah. Before you question me on my update time check out my schedule, I have tutoring and my siblings getting in my way by themselves and don't get me started on my internet when its down, I barely have time for Fanfiction even on the holidays.**

**Laptop: But you abandoned your stories each uncompleted and waiting for there time to update.**

**Me: I NEVER forget my stories, I just can't keep up a certain update time with various stories compared to just one or two.**

**Laptop: Why not put them up for adoption or just delete all of them and start fresh?**

**Me: I...guess that might work, I gotten over my Kamen Rider, Megaman and Yugioh days.**

**Laptop: See. Now lets start all over again but don't randomly make different stories with out warning the readers.**

**Me: I promise. Lets log in.**

**Laptop: Finally, I am getting dusty after not being used for a while.**

**Aura444 logging on.**

* * *

It was a wonderful summer day the sun was in the sky and a couple of clouds moved over the small village surrounded by a lush forest as this worlds inhabitants lived out there lives, if your wondering what I mean it is the mighty and amazing creatures known simply as Pokemon!

We are watching the world of Pokemon that is hidden from average trainers and people except by a select few who were destined to save this world from one thing or another whether it be a giant meteor or time it self in danger these humans turned Pokemon prevented these disasters to continue, but they always had a couple of friends and allies to help them on there way but now it is upto a new hero to take the stage as a new threat has risen.

It shows a dark shadow loom over the village as a dark being appeared as the peaceful scene turned to a bloody nightmare as the trees were burning as dozens of dead bodies were seen even children as there stood only two barely alive the first is a heavily damaged male Umbreon and the second is a fainted female Espeon which he was protecting, he growled at the being.

"Why...why did you do this!", the Umbreon yelled in his weakened state but the dark being smirked.

"It was simple really, your little village had something I wanted.", He replied with a sadistic tone as the male Umbreon just roared in anger.

"What gives you the right to kill all these innocent Pokemon? What gives you the right to burn down all my friends and family!", He roared in anger but the being need not move.

"Answer me!", he yelled again but all he got from the being was a laugh a mad insane laugh.

"You really want to know why I did it? I did it because it was fun!", a sadistic grin was noticeable below his glowing red eyes.

"W-what.", The Umbreon looked on with rage in his eyes as the dark being continued to laugh.

"Oh yes I remember the screams of the children as they were ripped in to pieces by my Darkness warriors.", as he waved an arm to a group of 5 other beings covered in black hoods all staring at him.

"Y-you bastard!", he roared as he charged directly at the being with a shadow claw only to feel a strike through his lower abdomen.

"I don't think so.", the dark being laughed as his arm was covered in a dark red glow as it impaled the Umbreon.

"Y-you won't g-get away with this.", he struggled to say as the being dropped him on the ground to die with his home.

"The sad thing is...I already did.", the being replied smugly as he and his Darkness warriors walked into the distance as the town burned down to a crisp.

"Sir that Umbreon has a point, what about the legend?", came from one of the Darkness warriors.

"Do not worry about such silly thoughts of a so called hero that could stop me.", he replied simply until his emotion became that of a mad man.

"Presides even if he did arrive I will crush him and the allies to are said to help him with my bare hands ...especially since I have this!",  
He revealed a map of the region with various markings.

"Let the hunt begin.", they all disappeared into the wind as a mad cackle filled the area.

* * *

Location: ? Time: ?

A glowing multi colored tunnel of energy was the description of the strange realm as a being covered in light awoken from its sleep.

"It has appeared my brother has awoken.", he stared at a white light at the end of the rainbow tunnel as it revealed the silhouette of a boy.

"It is time to call upon the chosen one.", a bright light engulfed the area as it reached towards the boy.

* * *

**Me: Well this is a good start to a story, hope to see you guys later because the real story begins next chapter like I said in the description the oc sheets in my Bio, oh and here is the list of characters I need.**

**1. Main Partner:**

**2. Partner:**

**3. Partner:**

**4. Rival:**

**5. Rival:**

**7. Darkness Warrior:**

**8. Darkness Warrior:**

**9. Darkness Warrior:**

**10. Darkness Warrior:**

**11. Darkness Warrior:**

**Me: Well that's all folks, happy new year Fanfiction!**

**Aura444 logging out.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Chaos: chapter 1: The beginning.**

**Me: Hello fanfiction Aura444 here, special thanks to Sleepy-Crobat, MaliciousGravy and Aster Williams for your OCs but anyway onward with the story!**

_**Aura444 logging on.**_

* * *

**Location: Near the Sinjoh Ruins, Time: 8:30pm, 31st December**

It was a cold night as a young 15 year old boy was seen with his family as they were in a plane flying through a snow storm as it was about to crash.

**? POV:**

"Dad! Whats happening?", I cried out to my father who wasn't faring any better then any of us.

"Son, take this it will keep you safe.", he handed over his lucky fedora, it was white with a blue line though the middle and placed it on my head.

"Wait dad this is your...", I couldn't finish as another one of the engines blew.

"Just get out that door on 3, I'll be right behind you.", he told me as he got ready to open the door.

"3...2...1...jump!", My dad opened the doors as I jumped.

Everything started to move in slow motion as I hit the soft cold blanket of snow and rolled as I saw the plane coming closer and closer to the edge of the snow covered cliff.

"Noooooo!", I yelled as I reached my hand out as the plane fell off the edge plummeting to the bottom as an explosion was heard.

"T-this can't be happening.", I whispered to myself as tears fell from my face as my black hair covered my eyes as the snow started to cover me and I couldn't stand up and everything went black as the cold started to reach me.

But as I cried I felt a warm light engulfing me as I started to feel a sense peace, so I opened my eyes and saw a multi colored portal below me as a wise voice emanated from it.

"Do not cry child.", the voice told me.

"W-who are you?", I questioned as I slowly stood up.

"Lets say I am a friend, but for now I need your help.", the voice said in a grave tone.

"What is it?", I asked wondering what I gotten myself into.

"An ancient threat older them time and space itself has risen that threatens a world parallel to yours and you are the only one that can stop it.", the voice told me in pleading tone.

"What?", surprise and a little excitement filled my voice as the thought of a new adventure came to my mind.

"You do not have to do this, you can chose to go home and I could send you there but you and I know that theres nothing in this world for you why not start over again?", the voice gave me two options and in a flash a grin came over my face as I picked up my dads fedora off the ground.

"Lets do this.", The light from the portal engulfed me as I placed my dads fedora on my head.

"But before you enter I need to ask you a question...",

* * *

**Location: ? Time:?**

"Are you a boy or a girl?", The voice said as I stared at the being of light who stood in the center of the multi colored tunnel with a WTF look on my face.

"Are you serious?", I glared at him as he chuckled.

"Of course not, who on this or any other planet is stupid enough not to tell the difference between a boy or a girl?", he said as the light started to fad revealing a being few have seen and even fewer to even talk to the Alpha Pokemon, The God all Pokemon its...

"HOLY MOTHER OF ARCEUS, ITS ARCEUS!", I shouted out in disbelief as he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes I know Its me the father of all Pokemon I got that, but now a whole new world is in danger...are you ready?", the Alpha Pokemon stared down on me as I looked back with a smirk.

"As long as I keep the Fedora then lets go!", I shouted out as Arceus just chuckled.

"There's one more part I forgot to mention to actually enter this world you'll have to take on the form of a Pokemon, for as you should know to gain something something of equal worth must be given to achieve it.", No sooner as he said those words my body started to glow brightly in a strange blinding light as I felt my body change and shift.

"Ahhhhh!", the light continued to shine as I fell though the portal.

"Good luck chosen one on your mission.", with those words the portal closed as my fedora followed me as everything went black as the portal closed.

* * *

**Location: Serenity Beach, Time: 8:00am 5th February.**

Everything was black, I couldn't feel anything until I heard something.

"Hey are you alright?", I heard a voice calling me.

"Come on get up.", I saw a light as I headed towards it as light, warmth and life flooded back into me as I looked at the one who awoken me.

* * *

**Me: And that should do, thanks for reading but I really need a main partner for the next chapter if for this to work but for now here is the current roster.**

**1. Main Partner:**

**2. Partner:**

**3. Partner:**

**4. Rival: Reynie/ owned by Sleepy-Crobat.**

**5. Rival: Leone/ owned by MaliciousGravy**

**7. Darkness Warrior: Uso Tochi/ owned by Aster Williams.**

**8. Darkness Warrior:**

**9. Darkness Warrior:**

**10. Darkness Warrior:**

**11. Darkness Warrior:**

**Me: See ya Fanfiction!**

_**Aura444 logging out.**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Chaos: chapter 2: Crossing paths.**

**Me: Hello again fanfiction, Aura444 here with special thanks to RomeoWolf13 for his OC but any way lets continue the story.**

**Aura444 logging on.**

* * *

_**Location: Serenity Beach, Time: 7:49am**_

**Nekos POV:**

"Woo Hoo!", I flew though the sky as I went across the white sandy beach with the sun shinning down on the water with a couple of clouds in the bright blue sky.

'Man this is great.', I thought to myself as I stopped and landed gently on the sand as I admired the scene...before a fedora landed on my face.

"What the...?", I took it off and looked into the direction it came from and saw a bright light following my curiosity I went towards where the light was coming from as when I reached it there laid a unconscious Riolu.

"Wait a minute...AN UNCONSCIOUS RIOLU!", I flew over to the Riolu and checked his pulse.

"Few his still alive.", I wiped my head but noticed him move a bit, so I decided to wake him up.

"Hey are you alright?", I asked him as I noticed a slight response so I tried again.

"Come on get up.", Finally he opened his eyes.

**? POV:**

I shock my head a little as I looked at my surroundings noticing a beach with white sand, bright blue water and an entrance to what appears as an ancient temple on the far right of me.

"Where am I and why do I feel so short?", I asked myself as I tried to remember what happened.

"Your on Serenity Beach.", I turned my head to wear the voice came from and came face to face with a Shamin and not your average Shamin but the Sky form.

"Y-you talked! And not with telepathy as well!", I exclaimed in utter surprise as the Shamin sweat dropped.

"You not from here are you?", he questioned me as I nodded.

"Well of course I am, I'm a human!", I shouted as he stared at me in disbelief.

"What! But you look just like a regular Riolu.", He said as I wondered what he meant as I raised my paw...Wait...PAW!

"Holy Arceus! ",I looked at the water as I stared at my reflection and saw that it was that of a Riolu's.

'H-how...?', I thought to myself as I remebered what Arceus told me as the words echoed though my mind.

'There's one more part I forgot to mention to actually enter this world you'll have to take on the form of a Pokemon, for as you should know to gain something something of equal worth must be given to achieve it.', I realized that because I accepted his deal he turned me into a Riolu.

'Eh it could be worst.', I then realised my Fedora wasn't on my head as I panicked and looked around.

"What happened to my Fedora!", I shouted out as the Shaymin just looked at me before I noticed that he was holding it.

"Um I found it by accident here.", he handed it over to me as I happily accepted it before dusting a bit of sand off it.

"Thanks, I don't know what I would do with out it.", I smiled as I placed back on my head as the Shaymin looked at me.

"So that fedoras special to you?", he asked as I nodded.

"It is my greatest treausure that once belonged to...my dad.", I muttered the last bit but he still heard it and gave me a sympathetic look.

"Oh...I'm sorry.", he apologized.

"Don't worry the past is the past and we should instead always head to the future with the hopes of all those you lost to guide us.", I stated as he just stared and nodded.

"By the way I never got your name.", he stated as I smirked and tilted the fedora into a position that covers my eyes.

"Since this is a new life I think I should have a new name so now I think you can call me Michaels. Aura Michaels, whats your name?", I asked as he smiled as his tone turned optimistic.

"I guess I can trust you I'm Neko Okami I am or should I say was on an exploration team.", he told me but before I could ask what he meant something darted between us and knocked us both to the side.

"Uh what was that?", I asked as Neko just shook his head as we stared at our assaulter, it was a male Sneasel and he was examining...MY FEDORA!

"Hey give me that back!", I shouted as he looked at me and laughed.

"Why should I? I was walking about looking for a Pokemon to mug but when I heard the word treasure I knew I had to steal it.", the Sneasel stated as I grind my teeth.

"G-give it back or I'm going to...", I stuttered as rage and fear filled me as I clenched my fist.

"Are you shaking cause of rage or is it fear? Oh well who cares if you want your Fedora back you'll have to chase me see ya!", and with that he dashed off towards the temple like structures entrance before any of us could react.

"Get back here you bastard!", I roared as gave chase before Neko stopped me.

"Calm down! You can't just charge into a mystery dungeon with out at least some back up you could end up on the bad end of the stick and possibly get lost or attacked by various Pokemon.", he stated as I stopped and stared at him realizing I could of ended up in a trap.

"But I can't just let that guy take my Fedora it means the world to me!", I argued back before he just smiled.

"Thats why I'm helping.",as he said those words I stared at him before my signature smirk adorned my face.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?", he asked.

"Whos up for an adventure?", I answered his question with my own question.

"Lets go!", he shouted out as he flew into the entrance as I ran after him.

* * *

**Me: That sould do for now, so how do you think of the meeting between Aura and Neko? But anyway I hope your ready for the next chapter as its the first time Aura goes into a Mystery Dungeon so be prepared.**

_**Current Roster**_  
**1. Main Partner: Neko Okami/ owned by RomeoWolf13.**

**2. Partner:**

**3. Partner:**

**4. Rival: Reynie/ owned by Sleepy-Crobat.**

**5. Rival: Leone/ owned by MaliciousGravy**

**7. Darkness Warrior: Uso Tochi/ owned by Aster Williams.**

**8. Darkness Warrior:**

**9. Darkness Warrior:**

**10. Darkness Warrior:**

**11. Darkness Warrior:**

**Me: Oh heres Auras OC sheet for all of you who wanted to see it.**

**Name:** Aura Michaels

**Age:** 15

**Likes:** Adventure, eating, hanging out with his friends, apples and every once in a while a good sparing match.

**Dislikes:** Criminals, bullying and sour foods.

**Fears:** none.

**Phobias:** Snow storms. During a surprise snow storm his father was killed and it has traumatized him ever sinice causing him to freeze up on the spot.

**Lvl**: 13

**Pokemon species:** Riolu

**Gender:** Male

**Personality:** He is an adventure loving, happy go lucky and all round friendly guy. He tends to sometime leave at night to go train or just to relax. While he is very unlikely to start unnecessary fights he will go berserk if someone he doesn't trust takes his fedora for no reason.

**Move set:** Counter, Force Palm, Quick attack and Iron Tail.

**Role:** Main Character.

**History:** When he was young he grew up with his father and followed him on all his adventures across the globe as he learned many things about every region he came to and made a lots of friends sadly he never stayed at the same place for to long and usually left his friends behind but always kept his sassy yet friendly attitude from time to time he would look at the sky wondering if he would find his place in the world. When the plane crashed in the middle of a frozen waste land and his father died with his only item left his Lucky Fedora he was soon contacted by Arceus for a new chance of life as a Pokemon and from then on it was history.

**Why did they join the Exploration Guild:** He had no where to go and thought that It might be fun to live in an Exploration Guild and is always up for an adventure.

**Love interest:** He is straight and is looking for a girl that he can get along with.

**Me: Well thats all from me, R and R.**

_**Aura444 logging out.**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Chaos: Chapter 3: Search for the Fedora!**

**Me: Okay, let me get this straight into the minds of you people, you ready? Well then, I do not accept two OCs from the same person unless I think they are needed for the other OC to work, so please don't send in two OCs. But still, thanks to XtremeBlaze for the two OCs and next time, don't do that in any future fanfics of mine. Other than that, let's start. Oh, and my beta is Sleepy-Crobat.**

**Aura444 logging on.**

* * *

**Location: Seaside Ruins B1, Time: 9:00 am**

The cracks in the walls and ceiling allowed sunlight to filter through, revealing old, ancient symbols among the moss-covered rock. This is the Seaside Ruins, and walking though these ancient remains of a temple were our two heroes, Neko Okami, a male Shaymin (Sky Forme), and Aura Michaels, the human-turned-Riolu. They're on the search for Aura's stolen fedora.

**Aura's POV:**

"Hey, Neko?" I asked as we continued our search though the ruins.

"Yeah, Aura? What is it?" he replied as we walked into an empty corridor.

"I'm just asking; what's a mystery dungeon?" As soon as I asked, he just turned around with a smile as we stopped at a random room.

"Well, mystery dungeons are places that where rescues, jobs, or other explorations are taken place. The amount of floors can vary from 3 to 99." he told me as I just stared in confusion.

"It doesn't seem that different from the ancient temples and ruins my dad and I used to explore when I was younger and traveling the world. I mean, my world." I remembered the time I visited the Sinnoh ruins.

"Well you see, mystery dungeons are labyrinths that keep shifting every time you return; making it impossible to predict how to get though beforehand. Also, they're usually filled with hostile Poke-" before he could finish his sentence, a Bubble attack barely missed him. At the same time, I was hit in the shoulder by a piece of gravel.

"Hey! Who did that?!" I looked around and noticed a few peeved low-level water Pokemon, like Shellos, Krabby, and Poliwag.

"And here are the Hostiles."

As they started to get closer, Neko got into a fighting stance. Following his example, I got into one myself.

"Can't we reason with them?" I asked.

Neko shook his head. "Nope. They don't really listen to reason, so basically, it's fight or flight." he explained as he launched an Energy Ball at an incoming Krabby; knocking it out as we stood back to back. I flexed my arms and prepared for a fight.

"Well, this is a good chance to test out my new moves and body." I charged at a group of Poliwag and managed to punch one in the face, knocking it away. Before I could dodge, another Poliwag slapped me in the face, sending me into the air. In retaliation, I spun and slammed my foot into its head, sending the same amount of damage back. _'So that was Counter.'_ I thought to myself. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a Krabby sneaking up behind Neko. On instinct, I dashed towards it as a white aura engulfed me, doubling my speed. I slammed into it, knocking it into a wall.

"Thanks!" Neko replied. He started to glow gold and slammed the ground beneath him, causing golden cracks to appear and travel to the remaining Pokemon. "Earth Power!" Energy erupted from the cracks as it finished off the low-level water types.

"Wow, that was awesome!" I shouted as we high-fived. Then I noticed a stairway going down. "Hey, I think he went this way!" I pointed.

Neko nodded. "Let's go, Aura!" He flew towards the stairs and I followed.

"Hey! No fair!" I yelled as we went down.

* * *

**Location: Seaside Ruins B2, Time: 9:45am**

As we continued on our journey though the dungeon, we stepped out of the stairway and walked towards another room. Deciding that running into another fight wasn't such a good idea, we moved carefully, trying not to attract to much attention to ourselves.

"Hey, you feel something following you?" I asked. Neko shrugged his shoulders in reply. Suddenly, I felt a surge of panic run up my spine and I bolted forward, dragging Neko along with me.

"What the heck are you doing?!" he shouted as I continued to run, passing though a couple of empty rooms.

"I just feel something is following us, okay?" I told him. Neko craned his head and saw a whole group of Pokemon right behind us.

"Let's move it!" he shouted frantically. We ran until we finally lost them and came across the stairway to the next floor.

"We're home free!" No sooner did those words leave my mouth, a Krabby, probably the leader, attacked me, knocking me to the ground.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Neko launched an Energy Ball, but the Krabby countered with a Bubble. The two attacks collided and an explosion filled the room with gray smoke, making it impossible to see. But when I closed my eyes, I saw slightly blurry blue and black versions of what was inside the smoke. I saw the silhouette of Krabby figured that he was still as blind as Neko until I remembered what Neko's species can do.

"Let's do this." I whispered to myself. I smirked and with my eyes still closed, I tried to focus my new-found abilities on Krabby before charging in with a Quick Attack. I hit him from behind and while the Krabby was stunned, I continued to use this surprise strategy until I heard Neko's voice.

"Aura, step back!" The air smelled cleaner and I noticed the smoke was gone when I opened my eyes. I looked around and saw that Neko was absorbing it.

"Holy mother of Arceus!" I jumped out of the way and took cover as the Krabby charged at Neko with a Cut aimed right for his face.

"Seed Flare!" A bright green light engulfed Neko and he released a powerful explosion, instantly knocking out the Krabby and sending him into the wall, embedding him into it.

"Hey, have you ever heard of the word 'overkill'?!" I shouted.

Neko chuckled nervously and he scratched at his head. "Hey, I was blind and the smoke was in the way! What did you expect me to do?" he argued back. I thought this through before shrugging my shoulders.

"Anyway, how many floors to go?" I asked. Neko pondered for a bit.

"I think about two before reaching the last floor. There's a stone Lugia shrine down there, which I remember has a hidden exit."

I cracked my knuckles as I looked towards the stairway. "Then let's get there before that crook gets away with my fedora!" We both ran towards the stairway to continue our search.

* * *

**Location: Seaside Ruins Shrine, Time: 12:00 pm**

Inside the shrine stood the aged statue of the great Lugia. After so many years of not being cared for, the room had overgrown with moss and a few cracks decorated the walls as some parts of it was flooded, but this didn't matter to a certain Sneasel who was sitting and examining his 'treasure'.

"Doesn't seem to be of much worth . . ." he muttered as he turned the hat this way and that. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that something had fallen out of it and bent down to pick it up. It was a large, multi-colored feather.

"T-this is a Ho-oh feather! This alone costs a fortune! Man, that kid wasn't joking about that hat being a treasure! And now it's mine!" he laughed to himself before an explosion erupted, knocking the criminal back slightly.

"What was that?" he asked in surprise as the silhouettes of two beings appeared from the smoke. When the it cleared, Neko and Aura were standing side by side as Aura took a bite out of an Oran berry.

"H-how did you get past all those hostile Pokemon?!" the Sneasel exclaimed. Neko smiled coldly at him.

"Oh, they were tough, but we were tougher." Neko replied as Aura finished his Oran berry.

"Now, return my fedora!" Aura glared at the Sneasel as he put the Ho-oh feather back into the white and blue fedora.

"You think you can stop _me_? Shard? The Master Thief? Then try it then!" He got into a fighting stance and Aura and Neko got ready to fight.

**Aura's POV:**

The Sneasel, Shard, started the battle by sending an Ice Beam towards us, attempting to freeze us where we stood.

"Scatter!" Neko shouted. We took cover behind fallen pieces of the ceiling as the freezing ray barely missed us.

"My turn!" I charged at him with a Quick Attack, running in a zig-zag line to try to confuse him.

"You call that speed? This is speed!" He dashed at me with his own Quick Attack and we clashed. I tried to hold my ground, but he overpowered me and I was knocked back a few feet. As I got back up, I noticed Neko flying at him from behind.

"Eat this, you thief!" He flew around in a tight circle as a light blue ball of energy formed in the middle. Then Neko headbutted the sphere, launching an Air Slash at Shard.

"Holy shit!" The ball of condensed air struck him hard in the chest, sending him flying towards me.

I growled ferociously. "Never. Take. My fedora." I charged energy into my palm and waited for the right moment. "AGAIN!" I slammed my now-glowing-purple palm into his chest and sent him flying (again) back at Neko who just floated out of the way as the Sneasel crashed into a wall. He had crashed so hard that as he fell to the ground, loose rocks fell after him, burying him under a pile of rubble. My fedora floated gently to the ground, unharmed.

"I hope you learned your lesson." I walked over and picked up my fedora., dusting it off carefully before putting it on my head.

"Well, that was easy." Neko stated. I had to say, I wholeheartedly agreed with him.

"C'mon. Let's get out of this dump." said the Shaymin as he started to maneuver through the air.

"Agreed." And with that, we left Shard in the rubble and got the hell out of there.

* * *

**Location: Serenity Beach, Time: 2:30pm**

As we made our way out of the cave, we started to walk across the beach until Neko suddenly stopped me.

"Hey, Aura, I wanna ask you a question." He started. I raised an eyebrow.

"Shoot." I answered.

"Well, you don't have anywhere to go, so I thought that you could maybe start an exploration team with me. What do you say?" He asked me as I lifted my fedora off my head and smiled.

"If being in an exploration team is as exciting as what happened just now, then sign me up!" I crowed.

Neko grinned. "Thanks for joining . . . partner." he said the word 'partner' as if he hasn't used it for a long time.

"Here, this is something I only do to my closest friends to make sure they stay safe, so you better remember this." Neko looked at me in bemusement as I took off my fedora, placed it on his head, then removed it and placed it back on my head.

"What was that for?" he asked as I laughed.

"It's a sign of trust. It means that I will always be there to help and it's a promise to never leave a friend's side when they need me." I stated. Neko started to lift his paw and I followed. He put his paw on mine and at that moment, my new life finally started.

* * *

**Location: Seaside Ruins Shrine, Time: 2:45pm**

Back in the shrine, there was nothing but calm and silence. Until, that is, a small pile of rubble started shaking. Bursting out of the debris, Shard huffed in anger and roared as he slashed at the wall.

"Those kids . . . those kids will _pay _for taking that treasure from me!"

* * *

**Me: And there! How do you think? Next chapter is going to be about the Exploration Guild.**

**Current Roster:**

**1. Main Partner: Neko Okami/ owned by RomeoWolf13.**

**2. Partner: Crimson/ owned by XtremeBlaze**

**3. Partner: Freya/ owned by MaliciousGravy.**

**4. Rival: Reynie/ owned by Sleepy-Crobat.**

**5. Rival: Leone/ owned by MaliciousGravy.**

**6. Darkness Warrior: Uso Tochi/ owned by Aster Williams.**

**7. Darkness Warrior: Heat/ owned by XtremeBlaze**

**8. Darkness Warrior:**

**9. Darkness Warrior:**

**10. Darkness Warrior:**

**Me: Well that's all! 'Til next chapter.**

**Aura444 logging off.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Chaos: Chapter 4: Welcome to the Guild! Part 1.**

**Me: Hello guys! Hope you're ready for some more OCs and I hope I pulled off their personalities right. On with the chapter!**

**Aura444 logging on.**

* * *

**Location: Outside Lucas Exploration Guild, Time: 3:00 pm**

To put it bluntly, Lucas Guild was an impressive place, what with its twin totem poles and blue flags rippling in the wind. The totem poles were located on each side of the entrance and carved on them were the heads of various Pokemon. The guild entrance itself was shaped like the head of a shiny Lucario, with its mouth as the main entrance. There was a sign hanging above the entrance with the words 'Lucas Exploration Guild' engraved into it. Leading up to the entrance was a tall staircase carved out the very earth itself and the flags bore a golden shield with swords crossing it; the guild symbol. Currently standing in front of the entrance were Aura and Neko.

**Aura's POV:**

"Wow." I just stared at the strange building in awe, taking in the sight.

"Yeah, I know. It's a nice place." Neko said as he landed next to me.

"So, why are we here again?" I asked out of curiosity. Neko turned his head towards me and smiled.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Well, this place is Lucas Guild; one of few first-class exploration guilds." he stated. A bit proudly, I might add.

"Quick question; what's an exploration guild?" I asked. Neko stared at me in disbelief until he seemed to come to a realization.

"Oh yeah! I forgot you're new to this. To answer your question, an exploration guild is a place where exploration teams train to become first-rate. It's also where you can sign up to become an official exploration team." he explained. Finally understanding, I smirked and looked towards the stairs heading towards the guild.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" After sprinting up the stairs, I ran towards the entrance. Before I could get there however, I was suddenly lifted into the air by some force, a Psychic attack, most likely. One glance to the side confirmed that Neko had been grabbed as well.

_'Two Pokemon detected, Two Pokemon detected.' _a voice echoed though my mind.

"Who is it?!" boomed a loud, agitated-sounding voice.

_'First Pokemon identified as Neko Okami, bronze rank explorer and ex-member of Team Slash.'_ the voice in my head echoed again as Neko was released from the Psychic.

"Who's the other one?!" The loud voice boomed from inside the guild again.

_'Second Pokemon identified as . . . strange. There seems to be something blocking me.'_ the voice in my head echoed though my mind as I was wondered what the hell was happening right now.

* * *

**Location: Lucas Guild B2, Time: 3:15 pm**

The lowest part of the guild was also the biggest. It held the dining area, the apprentice's rooms, a large training room, and the Guild Master's room. Which was, at the moment, closed to prevent others from disturbing him while he was meditating. The Rule Board was hanging from a wall and next to it, a ladder stretched up to the rest of the guild.

"What do you mean something's blocking you?!" an Exploud exclaimed at a Kirlia. She was trying to focus, but he was yelling into her ear, interrupting her train of thought and annoying her to no end.

"I meant what I said! Someone or something is not allowing me to access certain parts of this Pokemon's mind." she explained, barely hiding her irritation. She continued to focus and probed around the unidentified Pokemon's mind, trying to find anything that wasn't blocked out.

"Then try harder!" the Exploud roared. The Kirlia opened her eyes briefly to glare at him before closing them again and resume her focusing.

"I would if you didn't shout every five seconds, Harrison." she spat.

The Exploud, Harrison, roared at her. "I told you, it's Harry! Not Harrison!" Oops. Harry it is then.

"What's with all this ruckus?" someone asked from the other side of the room. Every head turned as a Kricketune entered and started making his way over to Harry. Seeing who it was, the Exploud started to sweat slightly.

"H-hello Guild Assistant Tune! Me and Psychic Sentry Grace have encountered a small problem, uh, that-" before he could finish, Grace interjected.

"I found something. He's a Riolu named Aura Michaels. And after a bit snooping in Neko's mind, I found out that we might have a new exploration team on our hands." she reported.

Tune just nodded. "Harrison, Grace, continue with your sentry duty."

They nodded. "Yes, sir." Turning around, they continued with their jobs.

"GA Tune, if you don't mind me asking, where are you going?" Grace asked as Tune walked towards the ladder.

The Kricketune turned to face her. "I'm going to go greet our newest addition to the guild. It's been awhile since I've seen a Riolu around these parts." And with that, he disappeared up the ladder and made his way to the main entrance.

* * *

**Location: Outside Lucas Guild, Time: 3:18 pm**

I was getting bored of floating around until I heard the voice in my head again

_'Pokemon identified as Aura Michaels, a Riolu. Access granted. Have a nice day.'_ As soon as the message ended, the Psychic holding me in the air stopped, letting me fall to the ground.

"Man, what was that about?" I looked towards Neko, who grinned sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry! Forgot to mention the Psychic sentry system. It's our way to detect and identify a Pokemon if they try to enter the guild. Sometimes criminals try to enter illegally without police escort, so with the sentry, we can prepare against intruders by shutting the gates." he explained as I nodded in understanding.

"So . . . let's go!", I ran into the entrance as Neko flew after me.

**Location: Lucas Guild Entrance, Time: 3:20 pm**

The inside was fairly simple. There nothing but a ladder in the center and a few symbols on the walls. To me, they looked to represent other explorations teams that are or were part of the guild.

"C'mon!" Neko shouted as he climbed down the ladder the presumably led to the lower parts of the guild.

"This might be fun." I climbed down after Neko and what came next surprised me.

* * *

**Location: Lucas Guild B1, Time: 3:20 pm**

This part of the guild held the Team Assembly, the Job Bulletin Board, and the Outlaw Notice Board. Various exploration teams were scattered about the room, chatting amiably about recent jobs or pondering on which to choose. Separated from the rest of the teams was a Luxio, who at first glance, looked like he would rip you in half if you so much as looked at him wrong. At his side was female Gligar and judging by the look on the Luxio's face, he was annoyed with her.

"Hey Leone, what do you wanna do?" the Gligar asked. The Luxio, Leone, rolled his eyes before turning to glare at the Pokemon by his side.

"I already told you; either catch criminals or get into a good fight. And no, I'm not fighting you because you tend to cheat." he explained to her. Unlike Grace, Leone didn't bother to hide his irritaion.

"Hey! I explained this to you already. You never last long if you always play fair. And besides, we can't go catch outlaws because all the criminal-catching jobs have been taken. And we don't want GA Tune banning you from missions involving criminal-catching for a week again!" The Gligar berated. "What made you think threatening another guild member for their job was a good idea anyway?"

Leone huffed in annoyance. "Oh please, Reynie. Wasn't my fault he couldn't handle a little shock." Now it was her turn to roll her eyes.

"What you call a 'little shock' is what most Pokemon call a fully-charged Spark attack." Reynie deadpanned. Leone shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Whatever. I'm going to go train." He started walking towards the ladder, hoping that once he got to the training room, someone would want to spar with him.

"Okay, I'll come with you!" Reynie exclaimed excitedly. She stopped when Leone turned around to shoot her another glare.

"By myself." he said curtly. Not sparing her another glance, he climbed down the ladder, leaving Reynie to sigh exasperatedly at her partner and his hard-to-deal-with personality.

**Aura's POV:**

As I stepped into the room, I noticed there were a lot of Pokemon (probably guild members) and a window that offered a great view of the ocean.

"This place is awesome." I said to Neko. He turned his head and nodded.

"Yeah, c'mon, I think GA Tune should be around here somewhere." Before I could ask who this GA Tune was, I was interrupted by a Kricketune.

"Neko! It's good to see you're back. And it seems you brought a friend as well?" he asked politely. Neko nodded before looking back at me.

"Aura, I'd like to introduce you to the guild's second-in-command, Guild Assistant Tune." Neko told me. I tipped my fedora in a show of respect to Tune and he nodded.

"I'm guessing you and Aura here want to form a Team?" Tune asked, probably already knowing the answer.

"Yep!" I answered excitingly.

"Well, first you need to come with me to meet Guild Master Lucas. He needs to register you as a new Exploration Team. Neko, explain to him the way things work in the guild as we walk." Neko nodded as Tune lead us even lower into the guild.

* * *

**Location: Lucas Guild B2, Time: 3:30 pm**

After Neko showed me the ropes of the guild and Tune gave me a tour around the place, we finally stopped at a door.

"Hey, what's behind this door?" I asked. Neko just looked at me.

"That, my friend, is Guild Master Lucas' room. He's the one who's going to register our team." Neko started off.

"I will wake him, follow me when you're ready to come in." Tune then opened the door and walked into the room, leaving Neko and I to stare at each other.

"You ready, partner?" Neko asked. I flashed him a thumbs-up.

"Yeah, let's do this." With those words, we both stepped into the room and at once noticed a strange blue glow emitting from the inside.

* * *

**Me: Okay, that's it for now! Can't wait for the next chapter.**

**Current Roster**

**1. Main Partner: Neko Okami/ owned by RomeoWolf13.**

**2. Partner: Crimson/ owned by XtremeBlaze**

**3. Partner: Freya/ owned by MaliciousGravy.**

**4. Rival: Reynie/ owned by Sleepy-Crobat.**

**5. Rival: Leone/ owned by MaliciousGravy.**

**6. Darkness Warrior: Uso Tochi/ owned by Aster Williams.**

**7. Darkness Warrior: Heat/ owned by XtremeBlaze**

**8. Darkness Warrior:**

**9. Darkness Warrior:**

**10. Darkness Warrior:**

**Me: 'Til next time.**

**Aura444 logging off.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: ****C****hapter 5: Welcome to the Guild! Part 2.**

**Me: Welcome again folks! Special thanks to Mikendall and yamato2706, but anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Aura444 logging on.**

* * *

**Location: Lucas********'**** Room, Time: 3:31 pm**

Inside the room were multiple relics, books, and old maps; all stuffed up on shelves. There was a mirror hanging on the wall and a well-used training dummy in the corner of the room. In the back, a single gray chair sat next to the window and the only pokemon in the room was a shiny, male Lucario. He was meditating anda blue sphere made of pure energy was floating in front of him. Suddenly, the door opened and the Lucario's focus was broken.

"What is it, Tune?" he asked his old friend as he stood up.

"Master Lucas, Neko is here with a Riolu. They say they want to form an Exploration Team." Upon hearing this news, Lucas' eyes lit up with curiosity.

"A Riolu, you say? I haven't seen one of my kind in a long time." As these words left his mouth a certain pair of Pokemon walked in. There, standing behind GA Tune were Neko Okami and Aura Michaels.

* * *

**Aura's POV:**

When we walked in, we found ourselves standing before a shiny Lucario, probably Master Lucas. I sensed something from him, something powerful but kind at the same time.

"Greetings Neko. Who is your friend over there?" he asked politely. I saw Neko nod his head towards me, indicating that I should introduce myself.

"Hello! I'm Aura Michaels and Neko and I want to form an Exploration Team." I said. I noticed a small smile on Lucas' face.

"Tune, get them the equipment." Before Lucas had even finished his sentence, Tune had already started to search though the shelves before grabbing a bag filled with a few items and giving it to us.

"What's this?" I asked as I opened it up and started to rummage around.

"That, my friend, is a Treasure Bag. It's used to carry items you find in dungeons and contains your standard equipment." Lucas explained as I pulled out a map and a badge with golden wings on the side and a pink gem in the center. Now it was GA Tune's turn to explain.

"These are your Exploration Badge and world map. The Exploration Badge is what allows others to know you're a part of a guild and gives you the ability to transport your team and anyone else out of a dungeon." As soon as he finished, I noticed Neko pulling out a similar badge but instead of a pink gem like mine, his had a green gem in the center.

"There are two different ranking systems, the Standard and the Master ranks. The Standard Ranks are used for the upcoming exploration teams. There are eight rankings total, with the lowest being Normal and the highest being Hyper. Now the Master Ranks are, simply put, the best of the best of the best; consisting of five known ranks, the highest being Guildmaster. I'm a Bronze rank, which is just above your current rank." Neko explained. I nodded and placed the badge back in the Treasure Bag before opening the map, revealing various parts of the region. Oddly, some parts were covered in clouds.

"Hmm, it seems to be incomplete. " I stated as Master Lucas started to talk.

"The world map is a special kind of map, it holds all the places it's been to though a magical power, allowing the locations to suddenly appear; which is why it's incomplete." he finished as I rolled it up and placed it back in the bag.

"Okay, what now?" I asked and Master Lucas smiled.

"Now it's time to decide your team name and officially become part of the guild." Lucas told us.

I smirked and turned to my partner. "Hey Neko, wanna think of a team name?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"No, I think you should have the honors." With that, I looked back at Lucas.

"Master Lucas, GA Tune, from now on we'll be known as . . . Team Atmosphere!" as I said this, Neko looked at me with a grin on his face.

"Team Atmosphere? That's perfect!" he exclaimed as I nodded in agreement.

"Okay then, from this day forward Team Atmosphere is officially an exploration team of Lucas Guild." he stated before both his eyes and body glowed with a soft, blue light.

"W-what the hell?" I asked in astonishment as GA Tune and Neko took a couple of steps away from me.

"Uh, forgot to mention, when you become part of the guild, Master Lucas will scan you with his Aura powers so he's able to locate you if something happens. For instance, you going rouge or getting lost in a dungeon." GA Tune explained as I felt a surge of energy rushing though my body.

_'What was that for?' _I asked to myself and to my surprise, I heard another voice in my head.

_'__Oh,____ I forgot this happens.'_The voice belonged to Master Lucas and I looked at him.

___'What do you mean by that?'_I questioned, still getting used to this aura power of mine.

_'Well, to explain, we are aura-linked. __W__hen I scan the __a__ura of another being, they can't sense me, but I can sense them. __U__nless said being had the potential to __control __A__ura, say, a Riolu, then we can he__a__r each other__'__s thoughts from a certain distance though __our a__ura __s__ense.____'_he explained as I started to wonder; what if he sensed my aura whenever I'm doing something private . . .

_'Don't worry kid, I won't spy on you when you__'__r__e__ doing your personal business.'_

I wiped my brow in relief as that thought was dealt with.

___'Shouldn't we end this conversation already?'_I asked. A second later, I felt the rush of energy leave me and I shook my head to clear it.

"Man, that was strange." I stated as Neko looked at me in concern.

"You alright?" he asked and I nodded.

"With that out of the way, will you create your team's logo?" I smirked as I drew a green symbol for wind first before drawing an blue A in front of it. (Think of the A in the Avengers logo!)

"There." I finished as Neko nodded in agreement.

"Okay, you can go explore the Guild for a bit. Tomorrow, I will personally assign you your first job." Before he finished his sentence I was already out the door.

"If you need me, I'm going to train!" I shouted in farewell as I heard Neko sigh behind me.

"Wait for me!" He flew ahead of me and together we both exited the room.

* * *

**Location: Lucas Guild B2, Time: 3:55**** pm**

I didn't even get two feet away from the door when suddenly I crashed into a purple blur. I was knocked to the ground and I could sense Neko floating down next to me.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" I yelled as I stood up dusted off my fedora.

"I could say the same to you!" an irritated female voice caught my attention as I saw a Gligar with a Sneak Scarf around her neck pick herself up off the floor.

She glared at me before her eyes widened in confusion. "Wait, I've never seen you around here before. Are you new?" she asked and I nodded to answer her question.

"Yep! Just formed an exploration team, Team Atmosphere. I'm Aura, by the way." I introduced myself as she grinned at me.

"Well I'm Reynie and I'm a member of Team Xecute!" she said proudly and I smiled.

"Sweet team name. Hey, do you know where the Training Room is? I kinda forgot." I scratched my head sheepishly as Neko face-palmed.

"I thought I already told you!" he exclaimed as Reynie started to talk.

"Uh, it's over there. near the rooms. But if I were you, I wouldn't go in there for awhile." she said and I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I questioned her as she laughed nervously.

"Well, you see, my partner Leone is training and whenever he's training, other Pokemon tend to keep away."

Hearing this, I smirked and cracked my knuckles. "He sounds like the perfect sparring partner for me!" I exclaimed as both Reynie and Neko stared at me, dumbfounded.

"Are you insane?! Leone is one of the toughest and most ferocious fighters in the guild! It'd be suicide to pick a fight with him!" Neko yelled. I just smirked at him.

"I'm no push-over either! Besides, I got luck on my side." With that, I dashed into the training room, hoping for a fight with this 'Leone'.

* * *

Reynie and Neko just stared as Aura charged into the training room, and most likely, straight towards his death.

"Well, he's screwed." Neko stated before a huge grin made its way onto Reynie's face.

"Oh, I've _got _to see this!" She flew into the room with Neko following close behind.

Having overheard their conversation, a female Buizel ran in after the two. "I'd better stop this; before that asshole Leone hurts the guy."

* * *

**Location: Training Room, Time: 4:00 pm**

**Leone's POV:**

"Ha!" I slashed at another training dummy with an Iron Tail as I growled in annoyance. _'__Why can't I ever find a good spar__r__ing partner?__'_ I thought to myself until my train of thought was broken when I heard someone else.

"Take this!"

I turned my head and saw a Riolu wearing a fedora slam a Force Palm into a training dummy. As the purple energy flowed from his palm to the dummy, a hole ripped though roughly half of the dummy in the shape of his paw. I was slightly impressed.

"Hey, who are you?" I asked and he turned his head.

"I'm Aura, member of Team Atmosphere. Are you Leone?" he asked as I smirked confidently.

"What's it to you?" he smirked as well and walked up to me.

"I heard you're pretty tough. I want to spar with you." As those words left his mouth, I grinned.

"Bring it." We stared each other down as we both got into fighting stances.

"Let's do this." he said as we charged at each other.

* * *

Reynie and Neko were sitting in the rafters of the Training Room as they watched the two blue Pokemon prepare to fight.

"I should stop this." Neko said as Reynie pulled an apple out of seemingly nowhere and offered it to him.

"Calm down and have a bite, will ya? 100 Poke says Leone wins the fight." Reynie grinned and wagered as Neko smirked.

"You're on." he stated.

Before either of them could get another word in, a flash of blue lightning and purple energy engulfed the room in bright light, momentarily blinding everyone.

* * *

**Me: Ok****ay,**** this should do it for ****P****art 2. ****N****ext chapter is going to be the first rival battle of the series.**

**Current Roster**

**1. Main Partner: Neko Okami/ owned by RomeoWolf13.**

**2. Partner: Crimson/ owned by XtremeBlaze**

**3. Partner: Freya/ owned by MaliciousGravy.**

**4. Rival: Reynie/ owned by Sleepy-Crobat.**

**5. Rival: Leone/ owned by MaliciousGravy.**

**6. Darkness Warrior: Uso Tochi/ owned by Aster Williams.**

**7. Darkness Warrior: Heat/ owned by XtremeBlaze**

**8. Darkness Warrior: Lukas Ankos/ owned by Mikendall**

**9. Darkness Warrior: Sid/ owned by yamato2706**

**10. Darkness Warrior:**

**Me: Well, ****'****til next time.**

**Aura444 logging off.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Chaos : chapter 6: Clash of rivals! Leone vs Aura!**

**Me: Once again hi Fanfiction Aura444 is back, special thanks to decode9 for the last oc but any way its going to be the stories first rival battle, lets get ready to rumble!**

**Aura444 logging on.**

* * *

**Location: Training Room, Time: 4:01pm**  
**Auras POV:**

We charged as I collected as much energy into arm as possible while Leone started to become surrounded in electricity.

"Take this!",I launched a Force palm as Leone launched a Spark attack as our two attacks clashed as purple energy and blue electricity surged though the room before we were both pushed back from the energy.

"Ok lets try this!", I ran at him as I charged up energy in my tail as I jumped into the air and released an iron tail but he countered with his own iron tail as the sound of clashing metal engulfed the room.

"You got to do better then that!", he taunted as I smirked before bouncing off landing the opposite side of him.

"Well then take this!", I engulfed myself in a white aura as I blasted off using a quick attack as I aimed straight for him as I ducked under a slash and slammed my fist into his chest.

"Gotcha!", I noticed a smirk as I saw a light blue glow emitting from his fangs.

"Correction, I got you!", he bit my left arm as I felt the ice fang shink into my hand as I slammed my free hand into his face causing him to let go as I jumped away to get some distance between us.

"Damn...", I muttered to myself as I checked my left arm to see that it was a bit cold but not quite fozen but damn did it hurt!

**Leones POV:**

'His tough.', I thought as I looked at my chest as its been awhile since another Pokemon has been able to land a hit on me.

'But so am I!', I charged as blue electricity surged though me again as I ran towards Aura as he clutched his arm in pain.

"Eat this!", I growled as I slammed my Spark into his chest as the electricity surged though him sending him flying into a wall at the same time he used Counter and managed to land a punch to my face causing me to take the same amount of damage knocking me back abit but I still stood.

**Normal POV:**

Sitting apond the rafters and watching the whole fight were Reynie and Neko as Reynie laughed.

"Ha, you owe me 100 poke!", Reynie stated as she chomped on an apple.

"Don't underestimate Aura that easily.", Neko smirked remembering the battle in Seaside Ruin and how he fought each and every foe with impressive skills for his first time in a mystery dungeon.

"What makes you say that?", Reynie asked as she has seen whats Leones capable of as the dust that shroud the hole in the wall were Aura crashed into glow with an intense Purple light.

"Oh nothing much.", Neko replied as Aura stepped out of the dust cloud.

**Auras POV:**

I opened my eyes as I stepped out of the dust cloud as I stared down Leone as the energy in my hand glowed brightly as I struggled to stand up as I felt the effect of the paralysis but ignored it.

"This has been the toughest battle I ever had.", I said as Leone as I focused as much energy as possible into my right arm.

"I admit its been awhile since I've gotten such a challenge.", he started to charge up blue electricity around him as he was engulfed in a electrical aura stronger then the one from before.

"Lets end this.", I said as he nodded as we both charged at each other.

"Ha!", we yelled as we charged at each other one last time as my Force palm was just about to collide for the second time against his Spark we heard something.

"Enough!", no sooner as those words were said someone used a aqua jet cutting us both from launching our attacks as I stopped as Leone discharged his electricity into the ground.

"Who in the world?", I asked as Leone stared at the Pokemon that got between our battle, it was a female Buizel with a pissed off look on her face.

"Leone you absolute asshole what did I told you about challenging the new guys!", she yelled before looking up.

"And come on Neko and Reynie you know how intense a battle with Leone can get.", she said as I looked up and saw my partner eating an apple with Reynie while hanging on top of the rafters.

"It was Reynies fault!", Neko exclaimed as Reynie shook her head.

"Don't blame me Freya its that guys fault for challenging him!", Reynie said pointing towards me as Freya stared at me.

"Hey it was a good fight and I know this guy would like to continue.", I pointed at Leone who nodded.

"Its been awhile since I had a challenge and this guy is no push over.", he stated with a neutral face but I sensed some amount of respect from him as a fighter.

"You know what I don't care what you think someone might of gotten seriously hurt!", she said as fell to my knee as I held my left arm in pain.

"Damn it.", I growled to myself as Freya helped me up.

"You need to rest after taking wounds like that.", she stated as I nodded before pushing her away.

"I can walk on my own you know.", I said as I started to walk as Neko flew down to me.

"Come on I know where our rooms are.", Neko said as he flew out the door guiding me to our rooms.

**Normal POV:**

With Team Atmosphere out of the room it left only Reynie, Leone and Freya.

"You know your a jerk sometimes.", Freya said as Leone argued back.

"Yeah? Well it was that Aura guys fault for asking me to spar.", he countered as Freya and him had one of there arguments...again.

"Well this is boring I'm leaving you two to have your littles lovers argument.", Reynie said as both Leone and Freya glared at her.

"We are not lovers!", they yelled at her as they both had blushes on there cheeks as Reynie laughed to herself a bit before flying out.

* * *

**Location: Room A4, Time: 4:50pm.**

**Auras POV:**

The room was very big with a window overlooking the ocean a shelf with a few books in it, a couple of coins with a P symbol in them in a sack and a small relic with a few symbols in the pattern of unknowns and two beds were fairly big.

"Well I guess I'll rest up.", I just layed on my bed as Neko grabbed my item bag and place it on the shelf.

"You know you shouldn't pick fights with others stronger then you.", he stated before I smirked.

"Well I always love a chance to test my limits plus it gives me a reason to get stronger.", I said as I placed my fedora over my head as I started to rest.

"I'll wake you up when its dinner time.", Neko said as everything went black as I drifted into dream land.

* * *

**Location: Lucas Guild B2, Time: 7:30pm**  
**Normal POV:**

Neko is scene in land form walking around as he noticed Freya and Leone apologizing for arguing with each other, again.

"Those two have one strange relationship.", he stated as Reynie poped out of nowhere.

"Yeah your telling me they argue like an old married couple.", she stated as Neko nodded in agreement as they both heard a bell ring.

"Dinners Ready!", Harry yelled as all the Pokemon in the guild head towards the dining area.

"Well I'm gonna wake up Aura.", as these words left Nekos mouth Aura was seen bursting out the rooms as he looked around.

"Well I'll see ya at the dinning area.", Reynie flew off as Aura noticed Neko and waved.

**Auras POV:**

"Somebody say dinner time?", I said as I looked at Neko with a smirk.

"Wow your up fast.", he stated as I chuckled.

"When ever there's food I will be there.", I said as I head towards the dining area.

"Hey wait up!", I heard him shout as I stepped into the dinning area.

* * *

**Location: Dining Area, Time: 7 :32pm**

The dining area was quite large consisting of 3 long tables able to fit all the members of the guild who were currently chatting about current events and etc and in the front sat GM Lucas and GA Tune.

"There's a spare seat.", I said as I noticed 2 spare seats and walked towards them and sat down as Neko sat next to me as we saw.

"Well the food should be here by now.", Neko said as I saw GM Lucas stand up.

"Hello everyone it has been another great day of exploring and we have a new addition to our guild as well.", he began as everyone cheered.

"Thanks I know but anyway remember to keep giving each job your all!", he exclaimed as everyone cheered again.

"Lets eat!", he shouted as everyone dug into there meal.

'I think I'll love this place.', I thought to myself as I enjoyed myself.

* * *

**Location: Room A4, Time: 8:00pm**

I sighed in content as I layed on my bed as I threw my fedora as it landed on the shelf.

"I'm stuffed.", Neko said as I nodded.

"Yeah.", I started to stare at the ceiling as Neko started to rest as well.

"Well goodnight Aura.", Neko said as I smiled.

"Night Neko.", I difted to sleep as a thought echoed though my head.

'How will tomorrow go?', I thought as I drifted to sleep.

**Me: And finished! Hope you enjoyed and next chapter**

* * *

**will be the first official Job for Team Atmosphere!**

**Current Roster**  
**1. Main Partner: Neko Okami/ owned by RomeoWolf13.**

**2. Partner: Crimson/ owned by XtremeBlaze**

**3. Partner: Freya/ owned by MaliciousGravy.**

**4. Rival: Reynie/ owned by Sleepy-Crobat.**

**5. Rival: Leone/ owned by MaliciousGravy.**

**6. Darkness Warrior: Uso Tochi/ owned by Aster Williams.**

**7. Darkness Warrior: Heat/ owned by XtremeBlaze**

**8. Darkness Warrior: Lukas Ankos / owned by Mikendall**

**9. Darkness Warrior: Sid/ owned by yamato2706**

**10. Darkness Warrior: Star/ owned by decode9. **

**Me: Well that's all for now.**

**Aura444 logging off.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: ****C****hapter 7: ****T****he ****F****irst Job. ****P****art 1; Amity Town.**

**Me: Hello again, ****F****anfiction! ****W****ith Valentine****'****s ****D****ay around the corner I thought ****'****I'll make this a two part ****chapter**** to show the only other ****two**** female O****C****s. ****O****nward with the chapter!**

**Aura444 logging on.**

* * *

**Location: Aura'****s Dream, Time: ?**

**Aura's POV:**

As I looked around the world, I noticed everything was black and blue.

"What the?" I looked around and I saw female Fennekin, injured and in trouble.

"H-help-" she cried weakly as a Houndoom and Whimsicott suddenly appeared beside her.

"You shouldn't have tried that, kid." the Houndoom said as the Whimsicott smirked darkly.

"Now, we get to hurt you! It's too bad we still need that brother of yours; I would've enjoyed killing you." he stated as he charged a small, dark, purple sphere of energy.

"Goodnight!" As he sent the Moon Blast towards the Fennekin, my eyes widened.

"No!" I jumped in the way and right before it hit me, everything started to crack and splinter as I fell into a white nothingness.

* * *

**Location: Room A4, Time: 7:30 am**

"Wake up!" yelled Harry with all the power in his lungs.

Aura woke up with a start, looking around at his surroundings as Neko shook his head, trying to get the ringing out.

**Aura****'****s POV:**

"What the hell, man?!" I shouted as I groggily grabbed my fedora and placed it on my head.

"It's Mandatory Guild Wake-up. Get used to it. Now, if you excuse me." The Exploud walked out the room and I heard him shout again, this time farther away.

"Goddammit Leone, wake up!" No sooner as those words were said the sound of a small explosion was heard.

"Don't you _dare_ wake me up like that again! I'll rip you in half if you try!" I heard Leone's voice echo throughout the entire hall.

"Think you can take me, Leone? Bring it!" I stared at Neko as we both listened to the sounds of one hell of a hallway battle.

"Does this happen often?" I asked.

Neko shook his head. "Only on Mondays." he answered as I heard another voice.

"Leone! Calm down!" Suddenly the door slammed open as I saw Leone being Aqua Jetted into my room by Freya. The two landed on the floor with her on top in an awkward position.

"Uh, we should really be going now. C'mon Neko!" I grabbed the Treasure Bag as I ran out the door with Neko right behind me.

* * *

**Location: Lucas Guild B2, Time: 7:45 am**

The room was, as always, filled with many different Pokemon. This time however, they were all standing in rows just outside Guild-master Lucas' room with GA Tune in the front.

"Hey Neko, what's happening?" I asked.

"Well, it's the mandatory guild cheers. It's used to make sure everyone's here and it also reminds us of the first three rules of the guild." he stated before GA Tune snapped at us.

"You two! Hurry up and get in line! You're late!"

Not wanting to upset him any further, Neko and I took a random place in line, which was conveniently right next to Reynie.

"Morning!" she greeted brightly as Leone and Freya finally came out and took their place in the rows.

"Not. One. Word." Leone hissed menacingly. I gulped and held back any comments in fear for my life.

"Okay Guild-master, everyone is ready!" Tune said as the door opened up. Guild-master Lucas stepped out of his room with a warm smile.

"Good morning, everyone! Today looks like a good day for exploring." He was greeted with cheers of 'Yeah!'s and "Alright!"s.

"But before that, let's do our daily countdown." he said.

"One!" shouted everyone in unison except me.

"Adventure starts with one step!" Guild-master Lucas replied and in the same moment I felt him send me a message through out Aura link.

_'Just s__hout__ the number for each rule.'_his voice echoed through my head and I nodded.

"Two!" I yelled with everyone else.

"Always lend a hand to a friend in need!" he said as GA Tune started to count us all while marking checks next to all our names on a sheet of paper.

"And three!" we shouted one last time as Lucas smiled.

"Always give it your all!" The guild cheered loudly before GA Tune silenced them.

"Okay, morning cheers are done! Now get out there and show them what the bravest and strongest guild in the world can do!" Lucas grinned as everyone went towards the Job Bulletin Board or stayed around to do the other jobs of the guild.

"Are you ready for our first job as a team?" I asked as Neko and I looked at each other.

"Let's show them what we got!" he replied as we walked towards the guild-master to receive our first job.

"Oh, hello there! It looks like you're ready to start." said Lucas. We both nodded before Tune broke in.

"Uh, sir? Shouldn't we show Aura around town so he can get some gear and stock up on supplies for the job?" Tune asked. The guild-master nodded in agreement.

"You bring up a good point. I'll get someone to give you a tour. Hmm, Freya?" he called out, looking for the Buizel. Hearing her name being called, she bounded towards them and stood at attention.

"You called?" she asked.

Lucas smiled. "Would you mind showing Team Atmosphere around Amity Town?" he asked.

Freya nodded. "Sure!" she said before looking at me.

"Hi, I'm Aura, the guy who took on Leone." I greeted as I extended my paw for her to take. Giving me a small smile, she shook my paw with her own.

"I remember who you are. Hope you don't pick any unnecessary fights around here." she said as I smiled.

"Heh, don't worry! I only fight if I need to, or if it's to train." I stated as she nodded.

"Well, that's good to know! C'mon, I'll show you around town!" with that, we all went up the ladder.

* * *

**Location: Amity Town, Time: 8:00 am**

Amity Town was quite similar to Treasure Town, with only some differences. The market consisted of the world-famous Kecleon stop, which was managed by the cousin of the Kecleons from Treasure town. In addition, there was also Kangaskhan Storage and Autumn's Cafe. In the town square stood a statue of the Creation Trio and if you went south, there was a small park that served as a playground for all the town's kids. And like all towns, various Pokemon of many species were going about living their daily lives.

Standing in front of the main entrance to town were Freya, Aura, and Neko. Aura was amazed by the little town, He had never seen anything like it before!

**Aura's POV:**

"This place is amazing!" I breathed as I looked around, taking in the sights as Freya nodded.

"It's nice, isn't it? This is Amity Town, a nice place with just as nice Pokemon." she explained as a young group of Pokemon came up to her.

"Hey Freya!" a Togepi greeted cheerfully. Freya smiled gently.

"Hi there, kiddo." she replied. All of the young Pokemon grinned in excitement.

"Can you come play with us?" they all asked. Freya looked at us apologetically.

"Neko, do you mind showing Aura around town for me?" she asked as Neko nodded.

"No problem, you go ahead and play with them." he said as the kids dragged Freya off to some other part of town.

"So, what am I supposed to know?" I asked.

Neko smirked and pointed over my shoulder. "Well, let's start with Kecleon's Shop." I turned my head in the direction he was pointing and saw a shop with a huge Kecleon's face over it, selling various goods with a shiny Kecleon at the counter.

"It's well-known throughout the world as one of the best places to get supplies and food from just about anywhere. Everyone likes it because the prices are relatively low." he explained as I noticed another shop that caught my eye.

"What's that?" I pointed to a stand in front of a house that resembled a Klefki with various items on it.

"That's Victory's Key, a shop that teaches moves and can link attacks, but the owner won't sell any high power moves, say Hyper Beam, to any of the kids who just think of destruction." A mental image appeared and I shuddered at the thought.

"Anything else?" I asked. Neko nodded.

"Yeah. There's Sora Bank, a place to store poke. It's owned by the sister of Victory's Keys owner, and Autumn's Cafe a nice place to hang out and relax; it's got karaoke night every Friday. Hiro's Gym is a great place to train for dungeons, as it has various training rooms of different environments with different teams at the end so you can test your strength against others"

"Then there's Magna Station, the police station where crooks are held by the authorities. And last but not least, there's Kangaskhan Storage. You can store items there when you have too much stuff in your bag." Neko finished explaining. I nodded in understanding before stiffening. I felt something . . . off.

"Hey Neko, I think I'm gonna explore a bit." without saying anything else, I ran off, feeling more and more uncomfortable by the second.

"Sure, I'll go get the supplies! Meet you at the guild!" he yelled after me as I continued to run.

_'I have to check this out.'_ I thought as I tracked down the source of my discomfort.

* * *

**Location: Amity Town P2, Time: 9:00am**

**Star****'****s POV:**

_'Darn it.'_ I thought to myself as I was surrounded by a Sneasel and a small gang of Pokemon, probably his lackeys, all ready to attack me.

"Let's make this easy, girl. You give us the poke and we'll leave you alone, simple as that. Now, will you give me the poke?" he asked even though it sounded more like a command than a question.

"How about, no." I spat as I readied a Shadow Ball. But before I could launch it, I saw a white blur collide into the Sneasel's chest.

"Why don't you go pick on someone your own size?" the Pokemon said. Looking closer, I recognized it to be a Riolu wearing a white fedora as he stared down at the Sneasel.

"You!" the Sneasel shouted with fury as the Riolu smirked.

"Yeah, it's me, the guy who kicked your ass for taking my fedora. And I'm pretty sure we don't want that to happen again, do we Shard?" he asked.

"Damn you . . . c'mon guys. A few poke ain't worth being caught by the cops anyway." and with that the Sneasel and his lackeys left. Now that the danger was gone, the Riolu turned to face me.

**Aura's POV:**

"Hi, you alright?" I asked her as I checked if Shard had injured her in any way.

"Yeah, thanks for the help by the way." the Eevee said as I smiled.

"No problem. So what were you doing to get those thugs after you?" I asked. I noticed she wasn't responding.

"Hey, you in there?" I asked her as she shook her head.

"Sorry, you just remind me of someone . . . I used to know." she said the last part quietly but I still heard.

"Oh, sorry if I brought back any bad memories." I apologized. The Eevee shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, I was just going to buy some supplies for my . . . friends." she said the last part strangely but I ignored. I wasn't gonna go snooping in some stranger's business.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I don't even know your name; mine's Aura Michaels, number one adventurer in the world!" I introduced proudly.

She gave me a small smile. "Well I'm Star, it's nice to meet you." she said as I smiled.

"Star, eh? Makes sense. Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." I complimented. Star blushed little, but in all honesty, she really was beautiful. I've called various girls pretty or cute, but none have ever really shone that bright. I don't know if it's a Pokemon thing or not but I wasn't gonna complain.

"Thanks. Well, I'll be going." We exchanged goodbyes as she walked towards Kecleon shops and I walked to the guild.

* * *

**Location: Lucas Guild B1, Time: 9:00 am**

**Aura's POV:**

The guild, like always, was bustling with activity as teams were either picking out jobs or coming back from one.

"Hey Aura, over here!" I turned my head and saw Neko with Freya and Tune in front of the Job Bulletin Board. Grinning, I rushed towards them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked as Neko smiled.

"Well, right now we're gonna pick out a job to do." he said as I glanced through the jobs listed on the board.

"Cool." I remarked as GA Tune started talking.

"Since you're at a decent level of power, I suggest you take one of the D to E rank jobs. This is going to be your first time, so why not bring Freya with you?" he suggested. I thought it through.

"Well, it's good to have some diversity as a team, so welcome aboard Freya." I said as she smiled me.

"Thank you so much, Aura! I've always wanted to be part of a team; I'll do my best." she said as I smirked. I looked back at Tune.

"Let's pick a job." I looked at the board, pausing when my eyes rested on one particular rescue job. It said that there was a Fennekin lost in a cave.

"I'll take this job." I said, pointing to it as Tune nodded.

"Sure, let me-" I rushed past him, taking the job with me.

"Sorry, I've just got a bad feeling." I said as I quickly got up. I heard Freya and Neko behind me.

"Wait for us!" they yelled. In my head, worse-case scenarios were already starting to form.

_'Let__'__s hope I make it in time.'_ I thought as I hoped the Fennekin was okay.

* * *

**Me: And that****'****s all for now! ****C****ome back for the next chapter! ****P****lease leave a review or two if I made any mistakes with your Ocs.**

**Aura444 logging off.**


End file.
